


Choice

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [109]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Hobbie was so indecisive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

"Don't rush me! I need to make an informed, calculated choice." Hobbie hummed to himself for another few seconds before touching the items before him again.

Wes was not hiding his lack of patience though, “Hobbie, they are socks. Just pick the color you want and let’s go.”

“Yes, socks which I will have to wear under those horrible duty boots. So they have to be thick, warm, soft, and not fall down around my ankles when I’m in the middle of a flight. Socks are important.” He touched the blue pair again, testing to see how soft they were.

“It doesn’t have to be that complicated. I’m sure all of these socks are good quality, right?” He turned to the droid running the shop for confirmation.

“Absolutely sir, all items are guaranteed to satisfy.”

Hobbie rolled his eyes, “That’s what they all tell you, but then when you are stuck in the middle of a swamp, being chased by Imps and your socks are moist and cold where are they to honor those guarantees?”

“Really, Hobbie? How about this? You pick one of these pairs and I’ll buy you an extra of another design? That way, if one of them doesn’t measure up to your exacting sock standards, maybe the others will be better.”

“Alright, but I know you are just humoring me.” Hobbie frowned, and picked the red socks.

Wes grabbed the blue pair and they both approached the shop droid. “Whatever, just promise me you’ll pay as much attention to washing your laundry as you do to wearing it, and it’ll be worth it.”

 


End file.
